Park Jung Soo Day
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Jangan tunjukkan air matamu di tengah suasana bahagia ini, Jung Soo-ah,"/ "Ya! Teuki Hyung, kenapa malah tersenyum seperti itu,"/ "Saat itu Leeteuk Hyung menghampiriku dan memelukku sambil berbisik, "Kau sudah berusaha keras, Kyuhyunnie." /"Hyung, boleh aku memelukmu?"/ Raihlah impianmu itu. Kami akan menunggumu kembali bersama kami.


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Leeteuk and other member**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

Summary: "Jangan tunjukkan air matamu di tengah suasana bahagia ini, Jung Soo-ah,"/ "Ya! Teuki Hyung, kenapa malah tersenyum seperti itu,"/ "Saat itu Leeteuk Hyung menghampiriku dan memelukku sambil berbisik, "Kau sudah berusaha keras, Kyuhyunnie." /"Hyung, boleh aku memelukmu?"/ Raihlah impianmu itu. Kami akan menunggumu kembali bersama kami.

Hanya sebuah fict singkat terkait dengan ulang tahun Uri Leader. Happy Read ^^

**Park Jung Soo Day**

Seorang namja yang memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus cantik tengah termenung di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi kamarnya. Malam ini, tepatnya pada pukul 24.00 usianya akan kembali bertambah. Menginjak angka 31 tahun, sudah banyak hal yang ia alami. Sudah banyak hal yang menjadi pelajaran baginya dalam menjalani hidupnya.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. Mengingat tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang berbeda untuknya. Tak akan ada pesta kejutan yang disiapkan oleh dongsaengdeulnya menjelang waktu pergantian usianya. Tak ada kehebohan yang diciptakan karena kerusuhan duo namja hyperactive yang seperti tak mengenal lelah. Tak akan ada tumpukan hadiah yang ia terima dari Teman Abadinya. Yah, memang akan tetap ada tumpukan hadiah itu, hanya saja kali ini ia tak dapat secara langsung menerimanya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kapan dapat membuka tumpukan hadiah itu.

Ia sendiri pun tak terlalu yakin kedua belas ― keempat belas― dongsaengnya mengingat hari penting untuknya itu. Ia tidak terlalu banyak berharap untuk hal itu. Ia sangat paham sepadat apa jadwal yang dijalani seluruh dongsaengnya itu. Ah, mungkin ada satu orang yang tidak ia ketahui secara pasti kesibukannya. Ditambah dua orang dongsaengnya yang saat ini tengah menjalani kegiatan yang sama dengannya. Selebihnya, ia rasa mereka sangat disibukkan dengan jadwal mereka, baik individu, sub grup maupun grup.

Namja itu menerawangkan pandangannya. Sekilas berbagai kenangannya bersama dengan dongsaengnya muncul dalam benaknya.

~PJSDay~

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida_

_Saranghaneun Leeteuk Heechul_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida"_

Leeteuk dan Heechul tersenyum malu melihat kue tart yang telah disiapkan oleh dongsaeng mereka. Leeteuk sampai menutup mulutnya untuk mengungkapkan keterkejutannya. Belum lagi seluruh dongsaengnya mengajak ELF yang hadir untuk bersama menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Leeteuk dan Heechul. Leeteuk sama sekali tak menyangka jika ia dan Heechul akan mendapat kejutan di atas stage seperti saat ini.

Heechul menyentuh ujung mata Leeteuk yang hampir menjatuhkan liquid bening. Ia sangat mengerti sesensitif apa namja yang hanya berbeda 9 hari darinya itu. Heechul menunjukkan senyumnya pada Leeteuk. Membuat Leeteuk juga mengulaskan sebuah senyum.

"Jangan tunjukkan air matamu di tengah suasana bahagia ini, Jung Soo-ah," bisik Heechul pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Walaupun begitu, air mata terlihat menggenang di kedua manik indah Leeteuk. Siap meluncur bebas kapan saja Leeteuk mengedipkan matanya.

Heechul yang melihat hal itu langsung membawa Leeteuk ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap lembut punggung Leeteuk untuk memberi ketenangan pada Leader Super Junior tersebut.

"Hyung, tiup dulu lilinnya, sebelum lilinnya habis."

Ucapan dari salah satu dongsaeng mereka berdua, membuat mereka berdua kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka tersenyum dan mulai mendekat ke arah kue yang ada di hadapan mereka. Setelah memberi tanda, mereka pun kompak meniup lilin itu bersama dengan diiringi lagu selamat ulang tahun dari ELF yang hadir.

~PJSDay~

"Kau lelah Hyukkie?"

Namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Ia tersenyum menunjukkan gummy smilenya pada namja disampingnya yang tengah fokus dengan jalanan di hadapan mereka.

"Aniyo, Hyung. Bukankah hal ini sudah biasa untuk kita. Rasa lelah itu sudah terganti dengan kepuasan yang ELF dapatkan setelah mendengar suara kita," sahut Eunhyuk.

"Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Hyung. Semua juga tahu jadwal Hyung yang paling padat dibandingkan kami semua. Hyung harus lebih memperhatikan diri Hyung sendiri, jangan hanya mengkhawatirkan kami," tambah Eunhyuk.

Namja yang berada di samping Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Bukan sekali ini saja namja itu mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dan bukan hanya Eunhyuk saja. Hampir semua dongsaengnya sering mengucapkan hal yang hampir sama persis dengan apa yang Eunhyuk katakan.

"Ya! Teuki Hyung, kenapa malah tersenyum seperti itu," sebal Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie. Aku hanya sedikit bosan mendengar kalian semua mengucapkan hal yang sama setiap saatnya. Kalian tenang saja. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku cukup tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhku. Dan sejauh ini, aku masih sanggup menjalani semua jadwalku. Memang terasa berat, tapi jika mengingat ELF akan merasa senang dengan apa yang kulakukan, aku rasa, semua rasa lelah itu akan terganti."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pasrah mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Hyungnya itu. Ia sangat tahu, akan seperti ini yang terjadi. Kekeraskepalaan leader tampan disampingnya itu sudah sangat dikenal olehnya juga yang lain.

"Kami hanya tak ingin kau jatuh sakit hanya karena lebih mengkhawtirkan kami, Hyung. Kau bukanlah robot. Kau juga perlu istirahat."

Leeteuk lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Eunhyuk. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut rambut Eunhyuk. Menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada salah satu dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Gomawo karena kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Leeteuek tulus.

Melihat senyum tulus Leeteuk membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau menunjukkan senyumnya juga. Ia akui, tak jarang dirinya maupun member lain merasa sangat mengkhawatirkan leader mereka yang sangat gila kerja itu. Hanya saja, Leeteuk selalu mampu membuat rasa khawatir itu pergi. Cukup dengan sebuah senyum yang tulus dari seorang Leeteuk, mereka seperti diyakinkan bahwa Leeteuk baik-baik saja.

~PJSDay~

"Saat itu Leeteuk Hyung menghampiriku dan memelukku sambil berbisik, "Kau sudah berusaha keras, Kyuhyunnie." Sejak saat itu, aku merasa, diriku telah benar-benar menjadi anggota Super Junior," cerita Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang mendengar Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian dimana mereka pertama kalinya meraih award dengan single U, hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit berdiri disusul Kyuhyun. Lalu mereka saling berpelukan diiringi tepuk tangan yang hadir di acara tersebut.

Member Super Junior yang lain pun ikut tersenyum. Tak ada dari mereka yang mengingkari bahwa disaat awal Kyuhyun diperkenalkan sebagai member baru Super Junior, hampir dari mereka semua menolak kehadiran Kyuhyun. Hingga lambat laun, rasa sayang itu muncul dalam hati mereka.

Leeteuk sendiri memang bersikap sama dengan dongsaengnya yang lain. Ia merasa perlu melindungi kesebelas dongsaengnya. Mengingat saat itu Super Junior masih merupakan Project Grup. Walaupun SM mengatakan Super Junior sudah menjadi sebuah grup dengan masuknya Kyuhyun, tetap saja nalurinya sebagai Leader tetap membuatnya melakukan hal yang dapat melindungi dongsaengnya yang lain.

Bahkan Leeteuk pernah berfikir, jika memang ada yang harus diganti dalam Super Junior 05, maka ia ingin agar yang digantikan itu adalah dirinya. Bukan salah satu dari dongsaengnya.

Rasa sayang Leeteuk pun lambat laun semakin tumbuh untuk Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun diantara mereka. Meski Kyuhyun masih sedikit terlihat ragu untuk bergabung bersama yang lain, Leeteuk tak menyerah. Hingga puncaknya adalah seperti yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi. Leeteuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya telah menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun sebagai Magnae di Super Junior.

~PJSDay~

"Hyung, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengundang Donghae ―namja yang berkata padanya― untuk memeluknya. Yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh Donghae. Ya, saat ini Donghae membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di dekatnya. Untuk menopangnya. Menjadi sandaran untuknya.

Leeteuk mengusap lembut punggung Donghae. Ia sangat tahu seperti apa dongsaeng yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Apalagi saat ini dirasakannya bajunya sedikit basah. Menandakan namja dipelukannya ini tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Uljimarayo, Donghae-ah," bisik Leeteuk lembut.

Hening. Donghae tak menjawab ucapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri hanya membiarkan Donghae seperti itu. Ia tetap mengelus punggung Donghae lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman untuk dongsaengnya tersebut.

Member lain yang memang baru masuk ke dalam ruang ganti khusus Super Junior sedikit tertegun melihat Donghae memeluk Leeteuk dengan sangat erat. Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangan bertanya pada Leeteuk yang memang menatap kehadiran mereka. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata 'gwaenchanayo' tanpa suara.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas lega. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti seperti apa sahabat terdekatnya itu. Donghae akan selalu menangis ketika mereka baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan atau baru menyelesaikan konser mereka. Ia selalu teringat dengan mendiang ayahnya yang bahkan belum sempat melihat kesuksesan yang diraihnya bersama Super Junior.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk. leeteuk tersenyum dan langsung meraih wajah Donghae. Ia mengusap jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah childish Donghae disertai dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Donghae-ah?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia selalu merasa nyaman saat bersama dengan Hyungnya itu. Segala resah yang ia rasakan mendadak lenyap setelah ia melihat senyum hangat yang begitu tulus ditampakkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita kembali ke van. Hari sudah larut, kalian perlu istirahat," titah Leeteuk.

Member lain menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan mendekati barang mereka masing-masing dan mulai membereskannya. Leeteuk mengawasi dongsaengnya itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

~PJSDay~

"Sungmin-ah, gwaenchanayo?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Leeteuk yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Dapat Sungmin lihat sorot kekhawatiran dari kedua manik Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung. Mianhae, aku mengacaukan comeback stage kita hari ini."

Leeteuk berdecak sebal mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Berhenti berfikiran seperti itu Sungmin-ah. Apa yang terjadi di atas stage tadi adalah kecelakaan. Baik kau atau siapapun pasti tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Semua diluar rencana kita. Jadi, berhenti berfikir bahwa kau mengacaukan perform kita hari ini."

Sungmin memandang Leeteuk sayu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah masih sangat menghantui dirinya. Mengingat hari ini ia telah melakukan kesalahan di atas stage tadi.

Leeteuk yang melihat hal itu, tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin pelan. Ia sangat tahu jika Sungmin adalah orang yang perfectionis dalam masalah pekerjaan. Ia akan selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik di setiap penampilan mereka.

"Sungminnie, dengarkan Hyung. Dalam hidup ini tak ada yang sempurna. Kau tahu itu, kan? Kita hanya mampu melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan kemampuan kita. Kita hanya bisa berusaha semaksimal yang kita bisa. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang melenceng dari rencana kita, itu memang sudah ditentukan olehNya. Kita tak bisa menghindari hal tersebut."

Leeteuk mengambil jeda sejenak. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin yang mendengarkannya.

"Begitu juga dengan yang terjadi di atas stage tadi. Itu semua diluar rencana kita. Dan apa yang terjadi tadi sama sekali tak membuat kacau penampilan kita. Kita tetap berhasil memberikan penampilan terbaik kita di comeback stage kita hari ini."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan melihat senyumitu, perasaan Sungmin menjadi jauh lebih baik. ada ketenangan yang merayap masuk ke dalam perasaannya. Membuat bibirnya pun ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Gomawo, Hyung. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

~PJSDay~

"Aku ingin serius menekuni dunia acting, Hyung."

Ucapan namja pemilik killer smile itu membuat Leeteuk tertegun untuk sesaat. Tanpa diperintah, otaknya memberi gambaran jika mereka akan kehilangan Kim Ki Bum. Tapi Leeteuk langsung menepis jauh pemikiran konyol tersebut.

"Waeyo, Bummie?"

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Sangat sulit untuknya mengatakan hal ini pada Hyung tertuanya itu. Ia tak ingin keputusannya itu akan menyakiti orang terlembut yang pernah ia temui ini.

"Aku ― aku ―"

"Tenanglah, Bummie. Ceritakan pada, Hyung," ucap Leeteuk dengan lembut.

Kibum menarik nafas sejenak. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terasa begitu cepat.

"Aku ingin dikenal sebagai aktor, Hyung. Aku ingin fokus dengan drama yang ku jalani. Aku ingin meeningkatkan kemampuan beraktingku. Aku ingin dunia mengenalku sebagai Kim Ki Bum."

"Bukan Kim Ki Bum Super Junior?"

Kibum terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Leeteuk. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau bisa meraih mimpimu itu bersama Super Junior, Bummie? Kau bisa tetap berakting walau kau bersama kami. Seperti Siwon, Donghae, Heechul."

"Aku ingin fokus, Hyung. Aku ingin meraih mimpiku menjadi aktor terbaik. Dan akan sulit bagiku meraih itu jika aku tak memfokuskan diriku. Aku ingin vakum dari kegiatan Super Junior."

Kibum menarik nafas lega setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Rasanya seperti bebannya terangkat begitu kalimat itu keluar. Walau Kibum masih merasa was-was Leeteuk tak akan mengizinkannya.

Leeteuk menarik nafas mendengar kalimat terakhir Kibum. Ia memang bisa menebak kalimat itu akan meluncur dari mulut Kibum. Hanya saja, saat mendengarnya secara langsung, entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa sesak.

Setelah menenangkan hatinya, Leeteuk mengulaskan senyumnya dan berkata, "Pergilah, Kibummie. Raihlah impianmu itu. Kami akan menunggumu kembali bersama kami. Pintu dorm ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu kapanpun kau berniat kembali bersama kami."

Kibum langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalimat seperti itu yang Leeteuk ucapkan begitu mendengar keinginannya. Leeteuk mengizinkannya untuk vakum? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Hyung ―"

Leeteuk menunjukkan senyumnya melihat keraguan Kibum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap untuk meyakinkan Kibum.

"Itu adalah impianmu, Kibum-ah. Aku sebagai Hyungmu harus mendukung impianmu itu. Hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Kibum langsung memeluk Leeteuk begitu erat. Ia sangat bersyukur menjadi bagian dari Super Junior dan memiliki leader sebaik Leeteuk.

~PJSDay~

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku lagi-lagi membuatmu kecewa."

Kangin menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Leeteuk dan member lainnya. Ia sungguh menyesali apa yang terjadi. Bahkan Kangin tak sanggup menatap yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan kami Kangin-ah. Ini kedua kalinya hal ini terjadi. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apalagi padamu," Yesung angkat bicara.

Kangin makin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat paham jika Yesung dan juga lainnya kecewa dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Terlibat dalam perkelahian untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kini ia dilarang untuk tampil sampai akhir tahun sebagai bentuk teguran dari manajemen untuknya.

"Aku akan masuk wamil tahun ini. Kemarin aku sudah meminta Manager Hyung untuk mendaftarkanku. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku disana. Aku berjanji akan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi setelah keluar dari camp," Kangin berucap pelan saat suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Semua tersentak mendengar ucapan Kangin. Tidak cukupkah dengan vakumnya Kibum? Haruskah mereka kembali kehilangan satu lagi member walau hanya untuk dua tahun nanti?

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi lebih dewasa ketika kau kembali nanti."

Akhirnya Leeteuk mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Ia menatap Kangin dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang selalu dapat menenangkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

~PJSDay~

Heechul membanting tabloid tersebut ke atas meja begitu sampai di dorm. Membuat member yang lain terkejut dan menatapnya tak mengerti. Leeteuk yang mellihat raut wajah Heechul yang menahan marah segera mengambil tabloid yang dilemparkan Heechul. Matanya bergerak membaca headline yang tertulis di halaman depan tabloid tersebut.

"HANKYUNG SUPER JUNIOR MENGAJUKAN GUGATAN KE PENGADILAN"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sejenak membaca berita tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat dan telah yakin ia mampu mengendalikan perasaannya, Leeteuk membuka matanya. masih terlihat olehnya Heechul yang menahan emosi. Namun jika ditelisik lebih dalam lagi, ada kesedihan juga kekecewaan dalam sorot mata itu.

"Kita tidak bisa begitu saja menghakimi Hankyung. Kita perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin ini hanya rumor yang disebarkan netizen," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Member lain hanya saling berpandangan. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang mengerti hal itu menyerahkan tabloid yang ada di tangannya pada Yesung. Yesung langsung menerima tabloid tersebut dan membaca isinya.

"Mwo? Apa berita ini benar, Hyung?" tanya Yesung terkejut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Hyung? Kalian membuat kami bingung," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Yesung memandang Leeteuk. Leeteuk terlihat menarik nafas dan mengangguk.

"Di tabloid ini diberitakan Hankyung Hyung mengajukan gugatan pada SM," jelas Yesung.

"MWO?"

Seruan kaget langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang tengah dorm lantai 12. Mereka memandang penuh tanya sekaligus mengharapkan kepastian dari tiga Hyung tertua mereka.

"Hyung, berita itu hanya rumor kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Lebih baik kita tanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan," ucap Heechul dingin.

Semua member langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu dorm, tempat dimana Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya. Mereka dapat melihat sosok Hankyung yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hyung, berita ini tidak benar, kan?" kejar Donghae.

Hankyung hanya terdiam. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hyung, Hyung tidak sedang bersengketa dengan SM kan? Jawab kami, Hyung," Eunhyuk ikut mengejar Hankyung.

"Mianhae," ucap Hankyung lirih.

Dan ucapan Hankyung tersebut bagaikan sebuah kejut listrik yang mampu membuat tubuh mereka melemas. Donghae menatap nanar ke arah Hankyung yang masih tertunduk. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tak mampu menahan sedih yang mereka rasakan.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini? Apa kau sudah tak menganggap kami ada? Kenapa untuk hal seserius ini kau tak pernah membicarakannya sekalipun pada kami? Jika kau memang mengalami hal yang kurang menyenangkan atau apapun itu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah melakukan semua itu? Seolah aku tak pernah ada di hadapanmu."

Hankyung makin tertunduk mendengar ucapan Heechul. Ia memahami jika Heechul sampai semarah itu padanya. Dan ia akan menerima hal itu. Karena memang itu kesalahannya.

"Tenanglah, Heechul-ah. Kita sama sekali belum mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hankyung. Jadi, Hankyung-ah, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami semua?"

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku ― aku tak bisa bersama dengan kalian lagi. Aku ― aku memutuskan untuk mengajukan gugatan pada SM. Dan mulai hari ini aku tak bisa berdiri di atas stage bersama kalian."

BRAKKK!

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan mendengar penuturan Hankyung. Ditambah lagi Heechul yang langsung membanting pintu kamarnya. Jika saja Leeteuk boleh bersikap egois, ia sangat ingin mempertahankan keberadaan Hankyung bersama mereka. Tapi ia tahu, ia tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut.

"Selamanya kau adalah bagian dari Super Junior, Hankyung-ah. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, jika memang kami tak bisa memberikan hal itu padamu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Leeteuk langsung bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia tak mungkin tetap berada disana saat ini. Ia tak ingin dongsaengdeulnya melihat air mata yang menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Leeteuk menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja dibalik pintu. Membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Membiarkan air mata mewakili bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menahan agar tak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?"

Leeteuk langsung menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Leeteuk membuka sedikit pintunya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Donghae.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Leeteuk menunjukkan senyumnya dan mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Yesung tak langsung percaya begitu saja. Yesung masih melihat jejak air mata di pipi Leeteuk walaupun samar. Selain itu mata dan hidung Leeteuk terlihat memerah.

"Jika memang dengan menangis Hyung bisa merasa jauh lebih baik, menangislah, Hyung. Kami tahu, semua ini terasa berat untuk kita, terutama untukmu, Hyung. Menangislah, Hyung. Luapkan semua perasaanmu saat ini," ucap Yesung lembut sambil membawa Leeteuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Dan tanpa diperintah, air mata Leeteuk kembali menetes. Membasahi kaus yang tengah digunakan Yesung.

"Hiks ― aku gagal, Yesungie. Aku gagal."

"Ssssttt, Hyung. Hyung tidak pernah gagal, Hyung. Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Tapi hiks ― aku ― aku kehilangan banyak member saat ini. Vakumnya Kibummie, masalah yang menimpa Kangin-ah. Lalu sekarang Hankyung. Aku tak sanggup, Yesung. Aku tak sanggup lagi."

Yesung tak bicara lagi. Ia hanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap lembut punggung Leeteuk. Memberi ketenangan untuk Hyung tertuanya itu.

~PJSDay~

"Kau adalah moodmaker Super Junior, Shindong-ah. Jangan pernah merasa jika kau sama sekali tak bisa mengimbangi kami. Kita masing-masing memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Kau adalah seorang dancer yang hebat. Buktinya kau mampu menjadi salah satu dari dancer utama di Super Junior, kan?"

"Tapi, Hyung, Hyung juga tahu kan jika tubuhku sangat jauh dari kata proporsional untuk ukuran seorang idol."

"Lalu? Apa itu menjadi masalah? Bukankah yang dilihat oleh ELF adalah kemampuanmu. Kau adalah Teddy Bear kami, Shindong-ah."

Shindong tertawa pelan mendengar istilah yang diucapkan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memang selalu dapat mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Mampu membuatnya bangkit dari rasa minder yang sering menghampirinya. Leeteuk adalah leader terbaik yang pernah ia temui.

~PJSDay~

"Hyung, makan dulu buburnya setelah itu kau harus minum obatmu."

Ryeowook terlihat masuk ke kamar Donghae dan Leeteuk dengan membawa nampan yang terdapat semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan beberapa obat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Leeteuk. Ya, saat ini Leeteuk tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa saat setelah perform tadi Leeteuk jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Menurut uisa yang memeriksanya setelah mereka tiba di dorm, Leeteuk mengalami kelelahan akut.

"Gomawo, Ryeowookie. Mianhae aku merepotkanmu," ucap Leeteuk sedikit parau.

"Hyung tak pernah merepotkan kami. Bukan begitu, Siwon Hyung?"

"Nde, Ryeowookie benar, Hyung. Kami tak pernah merasa Hyung repotkan. Anggap saja ini adalah salah satu wujud terima kasih kami atas semua perhatian, kasih sayang yang telah Hyung berikan untuk kami."

Leeteuk hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Jadi, sekarang Hyung habiskan bubur itu. Hyung perlu banyak istirahat. Seperti yang dikatakan uisa tadi."

Leeteuk menangguk dan mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit bubur yang Ryeowook buatkan untuknya.

~PJSDay~

Namja berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik tadi mengusap pelan wajahnya. ia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan wajahnya sedikit basah. Tentu saja. Mengingat ia sempat meneteskan air matanya saat pikirannya mengelana entah kemana.

Namja itu melirik ke arah meja nakas yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum hari berganti. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit untuknya mengenang apa saja yang ia lalui selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

Senyumnya kembali terkembang saat ingatannya membawanya ke beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Saat ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di camp militer. Dimana ratusan Peri mengantar kepergiannya. Mengantarnya menuju tempat dimana ia akan mengabdikan diri selama dua tahun ke depan.

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Ia sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Banyak hal yang bisa terjadi selama dua tahun tersebut. Entah itu hal yang menyenangkan ataupun sebaliknya. Ia juga menyadari hal tersebut. Dua tahun. Apakah saat keluar nanti ia masih dapat menjadi seorang Leader yang baik untuk dongaengdeulnya? Apakah setelah ia menyelesaikan kewajibannya nanti tak akan ada yang berubah? Apakah ketika ia keluar dari camp akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari Peri yang sangat ia sayangi?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak jarang muncul di benak namja itu. Bukan ia tak percaya. Hanya saja menunggu untuk dua tahun, siapa yang mampu bertahan? Mempertahankan rasa sayangmu pada orang yang bahkan tak pernah kau temui secara langsung. Rasanya dirinya terlalu tinggi menaruh harapan.

"Jung Soo Hyung, saengil chukae."

Jung Soo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat rekan sekamarnya berada di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah cake kecil yang diatasnya telah ada sebuah lilin berbentuk angka 3 dan 1.

"Gomawo, Dan Bi-ah," ucap Leeteuk tulus.

"Ne, cheomaneyo, Hyung. Sekarang, Hyung tiup lilinnya, ne? Tapi sebelumnya, Hyung harus mengucapkan permohonan terlebih dahulu."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengucapkan permohonannya.

"_Aku berharap Super Junior dapat bertahan selama mungkin. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kami dapat berkumpul bersama lagi di atas stage yang sama. Berikanlah kesehatan untukku, keluargaku dan juga seluruh dongsaengku. Ah, dan juga untuk ELF yang selalu mensupport kami."_

Leeteuk membuka matanya dan mulai meniup pelan lilin di hadapannya. Setelah lilinnya benar-benar mati, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada Dan Bi.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Dan Bi-ah?"

"Aku tak ingin melewatkan malam pergantian usiamu, Hyung. Walau mungkin tidak sama dengan suasana malam pergantian usiamu bersama dongsaengmu yang lain, tapi aku berharap kau merasa senang."

"Tentu saja aku senang. Gomawo, Dan Bi-ah. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

"Terima kasihnya kau tahan saja, Hyung. Aku masih punya satu kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan?"

"Ne. Ayo ikut aku, Hyung."

Tanpa bisa melakukan protes, Leeteuk berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Dan Bi. Leeteuk sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat mengetahui Dan Bi membawanya menuju atap gedung yang telah menjadi tempatnya bernaung beberapa bulan ini.

"Sekarang Hyung harus menutup kedua mata Hyung lebih dulu. Dilarang mengintip, Hyung."

"Ne ne, arraseo," ucap Leeteuk sedikit sebal.

Dan Bi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Leeteuk mempoutkan mulutnya. Ia menuntun Leeteuk menuju tempat yang telah disepakati. Setelah yakin posisinya tepat, Dan Bi melepaskan genggamannya.

"Nah, sekarang Hyung bisa buka kedua mata Hyung."

Dengan perlahan Leeteuk membuka kedua matanya. Leeteuk mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya untuk menerima cahaya. Walau cahaya yang ada tidak terlalu terang.

Dan begitu matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuh, leeteuk dapat melihat apa yang dimaksud kejutan oleh Dan Bi. Tidak jauh dari posisi berdirinya saat ini, terdapat sebuah siluet yang terbentuk dari kumpulan fotonya. Kumpulan foto tersebut menggambarkan sayap malaikat.

Dan tepat berada di bawah kumpulan foto tersebut, Leeteuk melihat banyak pot bunga yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk kata 'Saengi Chukkae'.

"Dan Bi-ah, ini ―"

Leeteuk tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat hal itu. Leeteuk juga merasa senang dan terharu dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh dongsaeng barunya itu.

"Gomawo, Dan Bi-ah. Ini sangat indah."

"Bukan padaku Hyung perlu berterima kasih. Karena apa yang Hyung lihat saat ini bukanlah hasil pekerjaanku. Tapi pada merekalah Hyung pantas mengucapkan terima kasih."

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida_

_Saranghaneun uri Leeteuk_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida"_

Leeteuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya saat melihat kedua belas dongsaengnya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dapat dilihatnya Donghae berjalan dengan membawa sebuah kue tart dengan krim berwarna putih dan dikelilingi buah strawberry, salah satu buah kesukaannya.

"Kalian?"

"Saengil chukkae, Hyung," seru mereka serempak.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini?"

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Kim Heechul, eoh?"

"Aigo, Hyung, berhentilah bersikap narsis."

"Ya! Diam kau, Magnae!"

Donghae berjalan mendekati Leeteuk. menghiraukan perdebatan tak penting duo evil Super Junior itu. Ia mengulaskan senyumnya pada Leeteuk yang masih terkejut.

"Kami sengaja meminta izin pada pimpinan Hyung untuk dapat merayakan malam pergantian usiamu, Hyung. Kami juga mengundang Hankyung Hyung dan Kibummie. Kami tahu, Hyung pasti sangat merindukan mereka."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Cha, Hyung, tiup lilinnya."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum meniup lilinnya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat keberadaan Hankyung, Kibum, Yesung serta Heechul. Ia tak menyangka dapat melewati malam pergantian usianya bersama kedua belas dongsaengnya.

"Gomawo kalian sudah mau datang kemari. Terutama untuk kalian berdua, Hankung-ah, Kibummie. Gomawo sudah meluangkan waktu kalian berdua untuk datang kemari."

"Cheonmaneyo, Hyung. Hyung adalah Hyungku. Sebisa mungkin aku akan membuatmu senang. Mungkin sebagai salah satu bentuk permintaan maafku untukmu, Hyung."

"Tidak perlu diingat lagi, Hankyung-ah. Aku sudah melupakannya. Yang terpenting adalah kau merasa nyaman dengan dunia barumu."

"Saengil chukkae, Hyung. Mianhae, aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang."

"Gwaenchanayo, Kibummie. Dengan kau tetap sehat dan menjalankan semua aktivitasmu dengan baik saja sudah cukup untukku."

"Ah, hari sudah semakin larut. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke acara inti saja. Leeteuk Hyung juga perlu istirahat. Begitu juga dengan Dan Bi-ah."

"Kau juga Kepala Besar. Apa kau lupa kalau kau juga sudah berada di dalam camp militer."

Yesung meringis mendengar ucapan Heechul. Sepertinya ia memang melupakan hal itu.

"Sudahlah, hargai sedikit waktu yang kita miliki saat ini."

Pernyataan Sungmin tersebut langsung diangguki oleh yang lain. Mereka pun memanfaatkan sedikit waktu yang mereka miliki untuk bercengkrama dan melepas rindu. Leeteuk tak mampu menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Sepertinya ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya setelah beberapa tahun lalu.

"_Gomawoyo, dongsaengdeul."_

~Fin~

Saengil chukkae Leeteuk Oppa, semakin sukses dan segeralah memilih satu yeoja dari banyak yeoja di sekitarmu ^^


End file.
